


Not on my watch

by TripleABatteryOfGayness



Series: Star Wars Rebels: Battery's Fix-It!Au [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, The Force, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleABatteryOfGayness/pseuds/TripleABatteryOfGayness
Summary: A soon-to-be connected collection of Star Wars: Rebel's Oneshots. Kind of an au- but a fix it au. No one important dies. By "No One Important" I mean Kanan doesn't die, Ezra doesn't die, and even Jho doesn't die! (I was so upset when I learned they killed Jho- so he's alive in all of these even if not out right stated.)This is basically just me clinging to my last shreds of will by writing fluffy and crack-headed oneshots. Hopefully no unnecessary angst- besides maybe diving deeper into Ezra's life as a street-rat and the things he overcame before he joined the crew and rebellion.Also! Expect to see the LothWolves and LothCats in this. Maybe even more Lothalian animals. And defiantly return of the Purgill. Bendu also might show up. Anyways-This summary has gone on too long- so let's just start this, It's almost 3am. Please forgive and point out any spelling or grammar mistakes.(PS, Ezra never shaves his head in this, he just styles it a little differently as its longer. Ezra losing his shaggy hair made me sad. So this fix-it au fixes that.)
Relationships: Space Family (Star Wars Rebels)
Series: Star Wars Rebels: Battery's Fix-It!Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724653
Kudos: 9





	Not on my watch

To be written.

But I have to post just this text in the meantime because this draft is going to be deleted soon and I don't want to do all of the tags again ;^;

This text is temporary! I promise ;^;


End file.
